Final Moments
by daisymall13
Summary: Fili dies with his brother at his side. Bofur has hope. Dwalin wishes he could take Kili's place. (Rated T for violence.)


_Fili dies with his brother at his side._

It breaks Thorin's heart, to watch such a scene unfold. To not be able to comfort the brothers, as one lays dying in the arms of the other.

It happens so quickly, not even Fili realises what has happened, until his brother is bent over him, panic clear in his eyes.

The brothers had been fighting side by side, like always. They fought like they were possessed, their swings deadly, and their eyes blazing. No enemy would pass them- no enemy would reach their King, and Uncle. Thorin watched them, wishing that he could yell for them to run- to run and hide from a battle they were far too young to be a part of. But he couldn't. Instead, he lay on the battlefield, watching as his nephews fought to protect him.

Neither of the brothers notice the goblin that manages to slip behind them. The moment Thorin sees the creature, he knows exactly what is going to happen. He tries to cry out, to warn the boys- but he finds he can't. He can only watch as the goblin buries its blade into Fili's back, and pushes it right through, until the tip is visible in Fili's chest. Thorin faintly hears Dwalin shouting, and at the back of his mind, he knows that his friend is fighting to reach the brothers. But Thorin can't look away from his oldest nephew, now lying on the ground, gasping for air.

Kili lets out a scream of horror, matching the scream of agony released from his brother. He quickly kills the goblin that has dared to hurt his brother, before dropping to his knees, gathering Fili into his arms.

Thorin feels tears fill his eyes as he watches the nightmare unfolding in front of him. He can now see Dwalin and several Elves fighting to protect the two brothers- keeping them safe in their final moments together.

He can see the tears streaming down Kili's cheeks, as he gently takes his brother's hand. Thorin doesn't have to be closer to know what Kili is saying. He knows that Kili is begging his brother to stay with him, promising him that it will all be alright. That everything will be fine. He watches as Fili coughs, and reaches a bloody hand up to touch his younger brother's face. By same miracle- or curse- Thorin knows that the goblin, the disgusting creature, has managed to hit its target exactly where it wanted to. Thorin knows that his nephew only has a few moments left.

Several seconds pass, before Fili's hand falls from his brother's face, and onto the ground. Thorin feels his heart tear into pieces at the desperate cry of loss that Kili releases. However, the young dwarf is not allowed time to mourn- instead, he is pulled to his feet by Dwalin, who takes half a second to hug the distraught dwarf, before returning to the battle- the younger dwarf at his side. Thorin half smiles- from his memories, he can't remember a single time Dwalin has hugged someone.

Thorin closes his eyes, not wanting to watch anymore.

Suddenly, a loud, familiar war cry makes him open his eyes again. He looks around for the source of the sound, and his eyes fall on his remaining nephew. The young Dwarf- the youngest of his company- is charging at a larger group of goblins, with Dwalin, Dori, Bofur and several Elves and other dwarves behind him. He watches as Kili raises his weapon, before leaping and bringing it down on the head of the closest enemy.

Despite his loss, Thorin feels a surge of pride as he watches his nephew- His heir. As his eyes drift closed, he manages a small smile.

He knows Dwalin will protect Kili with his life. He is positive Kili will be the one to take the title of King.

And with that thought, his eyes close, and his world turns to darkness.

_Thorin prays he'll meet with Fili soon._

Kili fights with fury, his anger, his hurt and his need for revenge fuelling every swing. He hears the battle cries around him, from the Elves, and from his fellow Dwarves. They each fight for a different reason, but they all have one common enemy.

It never occurs to Kili that the moment his brother died, the role of King fell to him. He does not notice Dwalin fighting with increased fury, to protect him. All he notices is the enemy- the ones he needs to slay.

He refuses to allow his mind to turn to thoughts of his brother and Uncle, and he refuses to think of his Mother, or how he will give her the news of Fili's death. He just keeps fighting, praying for it all to end.

Dwalin also prays for it to end. He doesn't often pray, but he certainly feels that this situation called for it.

He fights side by side with Dori and Bofur, the three of them fighting to protect each other, and Thorin's remaining nephew.

Dwalin swings his battle axe, removing a Goblin's head from its shoulders. He lets out a half grow, half battle cry. He spins around, ready to face his next enemy- instead, he freezes at the sight in front of him.

Kili is on his knees, curled up, and head bowed- a blade buried in his side. The Goblin standing over him leers, before removing his sword, drawing a loud cry of pain from the dark haired dwarf. Dwalin yells out to the people closer to the youngster, trying to get them to notice what is happening, so someone can reach Kili before he is beheaded. But none of them react- none of them can hear him over the sounds of battle.

_And in that moment, Dwalin wished he could take Kili's place._

Dori lets out a curse as he blocks a potentially fatal blow. The battle is fierce, and though he would never admit it, he was grateful that the Elves were fighting as their allies. He looks up sharply when a familiar voice calls out, demanding that someone _do _something. He quickly spots Dwalin, who is fighting toward a small gap between the battling Elves, Dwarves and Goblins. Following his gaze, Dori spots exactly what Dwalin is trying to reach- Kili, the only heir of Durin still battling, is on his knees, with a sniggering Goblin preparing to behead him. Dori lets out another curse, and joins Dwalin in the battle to reach the youngster.

Suddenly, Kili raises his head, and seems to fall forward. The Goblin stiffens, and falls backwards- a dagger buried in its stomach. As the Goblin falls, Kili pulls himself to his feet, his eyes reflecting the fury in his heart. He grabs his sword once more, and jumps back into the fray of battle, ignoring his wound. And as the beardless Dwarf faces off with a Goblin twice his size, Dori suddenly knows how Balin had felt, the day he saw Thorin face off with the Pale Orc.

_Because to Dori, here is someone he would gladly accept as King._

Bofur never imagined that either of the brothers would die. They were always protecting each other, keeping each other safe from the dangers of bullies, enemies and angry mothers. He'd watched them grow into the fine young Dwarves they were, and though he would never admit it to them, he was proud of them. To see young Fili fall was hard. But to see the pain of loss on Kili's face was what hurt the most. Despite his loss Kili keeps fighting, determined to see the battle to its end. However, Bofur can see the blood staining his friend's side, and knows that if the battle does not end soon, Kili will not survive.

Bofur continues to fight, letting out a cry of horror when a Goblin finally manages to knock his precious hat off of his head. Shaking himself, he clears his thoughts, and returned his mind to the battle. Until this point, he has not realised how tired he was. He wishes he could pause, but he knows if he tries to stop, it would end with his death.

A loud war cry suddenly fills the air, and Bofur immediately feels his strength returning. Lifting his sword high, he repeats the cry.

"For Fili! For Thorin! For Erebor!"

_And suddenly, Bofur has hope._

Kili refuses to grieve. There is a battle, and in battle there is no time for grief. So instead, he allows the pain of Fili's death fuel him, lets his thirst for revenge drive him. The Orc that had killed his brother is long dead, its head separated from its body, yet Kili still wants and still needs revenge. Revenge for Fili, revenge for Thorin…Revenge for his mother, who will most likely die from grief when told that her oldest child and her brother have been killed.

So, for his mother, Kili keeps fighting. He ignores the pain in his side and the ache in his heart. He fights for his life, while praying that somehow, Fili will appear at his side, his eyebrow twitched and that innocently evil smile on his face. He prays that he will wake, and this will all be a dream.

But he knows that Fili will not appear, and that he will not wake. This is a living nightmare that he must take as reality.

Suddenly, a cry goes up- the Eagles are coming- and Kili realises the end is near. He keeps fighting, determined to win, to live for Fili. But he is tired- so, so tired- and his concentration is slipping.

H*e spins around when he hears a crunch of a footstep behind him, and gasps in shock. He looks down, and there is a spear buried in his chest. He stumbles backwards, before falling, tripping over the body of a dead Elf. He falls against a rock, and as he does he cries out in real, pure agony.

He knows in this moment, his Mother will have to bury three bodies, instead of two.

As it becomes harder and harder for him to breathe, he looks around the battlefield. He sees Dwalin, good old Mister Dwalin , fighting several feet away. He hears a yell of shock, and he sees Bofur- his hat long gone- desperately fighting to reach him. And just beyond him is Dori, who is fighting with all his might.

Kili knows that they've seen him. He knows that they are fighting for him- to reach him, and to protect him. He tilts his head, as it becomes even harder to breathe. Somehow, he spots his brother's body, lying close to the body of their Uncle. He wishes he could speak with them again, in his final moment. He would apologise, and tell them how much he loved them-

But they are gone now, and he is close to joining them.

He closes his eyes once more, allowing himself to relax. He doesn't notice as a single tear rolls down his cheek, or when Beorn appears, tearing Azog to pieces. Instead, he keeps his eyes shut, letting his mind drift back to the night in Bag End. He remembers how Bilbo had been worried about them blunting his knives (and bending the forks). As the sounds of battle fade around him, he allows himself to drift back. He finally gives in to his grief, and allows himself to think of his brother.

_Kili dies alone, but not afraid._

* * *

_So, there you have it. My depressing fic, prompted by a friend. I apologise if it seems 'rusty', but I have not had time to write for over two months now. :(  
_

_To all you lovely people who still support me, I apologise for no updates. I hope you can all forgive me, and that you understand why I've been unable to update. I will update something soon, I swear it._**  
**

_~Daisy out.  
_


End file.
